


How Long Has This Been Going On?

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Reckless Love (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Broken Hearts, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Roger gets caught out when his relationship with Olli Herman is exposed





	How Long Has This Been Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Reckless Love fanfic also in writing an age difference fanfic  
> The story is set in 2016  
> If you feel uncomfortable or are offended please refrain from reading

**Big risks and rock stars go hand in hand just like two peas in a pod, this risk though was too bigger risk to take especially knowing what the consequences could be if anyone were to find out...**

**...It all started on a cold but sunny day in London, Roger who had just recently called time on his 2nd marriage decided he needed a fresh start, so without even a tell-tailing hint the brunette drummer packed up all his belongings and headed to the most secluded part of rural Warwickshire, where he could get his head together and start a new. Meanwhile in Finland blonde bombshell Olli Herman was still coming to terms with the end of his 1st marriage to Noora Niemela, that he opted to leave his native country and find love somewhere else, all in the while reassuring Jalle that he most certainly wasn't going to leave Reckless Love. Picking up his laptop, the 33 year old booked tickets to the first flight that available out of Kuopio Airport and after several arguments over the ticket prices, he packed most of his clothing and made his way to the airport. After checking in and boarding the flight, he took his seat, looked down at his gold wedding band and sighed. Taking off, all the Finnish lad could do is look out the window and wave goodbye to his past and hello to his future what ever it may bring. As he began to drift off to sleep, he wondered what he could have done to save his marriage to Noora. After nearly 10 hours in the air, Olli finally touched down in Birmingham, where he hailed a taxi to the nearest coach station. Once he had found a seat he rang Jalle up and told him that he arrived in the UK safely, after having a short conversation with the bassist, he said his goodbyes and hung up, staring out the window as a new start in his life began. It was almost midnight when he finally arrived at his hotel, where he instantaneously fell straight to sleep Olli woke feeling positive about the day ahead could bring, even if it was a 56 year old Birmingham native hammering on the drums on TV.** **Not being able to take his eyes off him, he picked up his phone off the bedside table and Googled Duran Duran drummer, clicking straight on the first article he found, he discovered that he lived in Birmingham but moved to Warwickshire after leaving Duran Duran only to briefly return before disappearing again and making a return to the band he had left in 1985. Discovering his name was Roger Andrew Taylor, Olli choose to delve in deeper to learn about Roger, although it was a lucky that he was sitting on the bed because the second he found out Roger's age, he dropped his phone in shock**

**'Oh shit' he whispered to himself, realizing he was young enough be to Roger's son**

**Sitting up he retrieved his laptop from his suitcase, opening up Internet Explorer, he began to type Duran Duran Roger Taylor into the search engine, hoping he could find out more about the Birmingham native, reading on he was shocked to discovered that every relationship the lad had been in ended badly... He had been cheated on and a few the relationships ended with them divorcing. Clicking on a recent picture of the brunette, he couldn't believe that someone who had been faithful throughout all his relationships had his heartbroken by the boyfriends and husbands by the ones he thought loved him, causing him to look down at his wedding ring and think back to his marriage with Noora and how lucky he had been to be married to such a wonderful woman. Having enough of reading about Roger's heartbreak, he went on to YouTube and decided to watch several Duran Duran videos to see Roger in action behind a drum kit and throughout the videos Olli could see how sad and dejected Roger looked, almost to the point where the older lad wanted to cry 'Whoever cheated on him, is a total idiot' he murmured to himself when his phone rang**

'Olliver Herman, what is the meaning of this?'

'Oh hi Olli, how are you Olli?' Olli replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice 'I'm fine thank you for asking'

'No need to be sarcastic Olli' Pepe scowled

'Who said I was being sarcastic?' Olli questioned

'You... never mind next time tell us' Pepe responds before hanging up

**Meanwhile Roger was sat at home stuffing his face with a weird concoction of ice cream, strawberry and chocolate syrup, cashew nuts, honey, fruit and marshmallows mixed into one gooey sticky mess while watching a film called Fatal Attraction, when his phone rang, picking it up he saw Simon's name, declining the call he got back to watching his film, falling to sleep in the process to do so. Waking up several hours later Roger got up and headed out for a walk, to clear his head when he accidentally bumps into Olli, who was on his mid evening run**

**'Sorry' he apologised**

**'That's OK, I should have been looking where I was going. I'm Olli by the way'**

**'Hi Olli, I'm Roger'**

**'Hi Roger'**

**Feeling awkward with he what he was about to ask, Roger looked at the concrete pavement before looking at the taller man's eyes**

**'Are you alright?' Olli asked as the two strolled around the local park**

**'Yeah just feel a little awkward'**

**'How come?'**

**'I wanted to ask if you were new around here'**

**'Yeah I am, I wanted to start a new life after my marriage broke down. So chose to visit England to go house hunting'**

**'Anything nice take your fancy?'**

**'What?'**

**'It means have you seen any house around here that you like'**

**'Not yet'**

**'Ah'**

**'Yeah'**

**Stopping outside a fish shop Roger asked Olli if he would like something to eat, after nodding a yes the two entered and ordered their meals before taking a seat to eat, not giving a care if their fans saw them or not. That night with Olli now sitting on the hotel bed, he rang Hesse to tell him all about his encounter with Roger leaving out his age**

'Ol, my man how are you?'

'I'm OK, thanks. How about you?'

'I'm OK, Pepe is still throwing a hissy fit about what happened earlier'

'Yeah about that, I was tired from the flying'

'That's OK, so what's happening?' 'Well... I bumped into Roger Taylor from Duran Duran and we got talking when he asked me if I wanted something to eat, so I said yes and we got talking more. You know what Hes mate, I think I've found the one'

'That's nice, listen it's getting late, so we'll talk tomorrow'

'OK'

**Hanging up Olli fell to sleep with a smile on his face knowing Roger was the one for him**


End file.
